Harry Potter and the Key of Time Chapter's 1& 2
by mysth
Summary: A story about harry, this is the 1st and second chapter, not much happens, but exciting things will happen soon, probobly 3rd chapter.


Harry and the Key of Time  
Chapter 1, "The Dream".  
  
Harry Lied in his bed, grabbing for his scar. Just a few seconds ago he had a horrible dream that made his scar burn. He didn't really know what happend in that dream but he remembered a dark night with no moon, Harry was in a dark forest, he could make out tree's, and he could hear himself rustling trough leaves. At that point he couldn't make out much, exept he remembered that he heard a owl screech, and then he turned around, suddenly he could see a shadowy figure talking to him. The man had a deep voice that harry was sure he heard somewhere before.Suddenly, the stranger walked towards harry. At that point harry ran trough the forest and tripped on a fallen branch, he saw the shadowy figure behind him again. He stood up and looked into the mans eyes. The moon reflected of the man and harry could see it was Voldemort.  
But how, in harry's dream voldemort looked like nothing had happend to him these past 14 years. Just two months ago Voldemort had risen to power, but harry saw his face and it looked nothing like the voldemort in his dream, it looked like a voldemort that never lost his power. He looked like a voldemort from 14 years ago.   
Harry didn't really know if that was realy Voldemort,(for harry never saw a picture of voldemort from 14 years ago)but the man had the same cold vicious eye's, and that voice! Harry was sure it was Voldemort's voice.  
Harry took off his pajama's thinking about the dream. Harry wasn't sure about a lot of things in that dream,but he was sure that it strange. He grabbed a t-shirt and pants, put them on and ran down the crieky stairs. Suddenly harry heard dudley scream "I don't want that idiots friend to come here". Harry had forgotten that Ron was going to pick him up today to go to the Wizardry Cup.(the Wizardry Cup is a type of wizardry skills match, you have to fight a boggart, and certain risky things like that) He had been so awestrucken about his dream that he totaly forgot! Harry made his way down the rest of the stairs, and when he entered the kitchen he could see dudley wacking his clumsy mother with a baseball bat. Harry realy didnt feel like getting whacked over the head so he sat down, and ate his bacon as quietly and quickly as he could.   
Harry suddenly heard mumbling and then creiking stairs behind him, he guessed that was Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon entered into the kitchen and mumbled,"Why does his friends stupid father have to come here!". Harry knew why Uncle Vernon was upset. The reason was, when about a year ago Ron was supposed to pick Harry up to go to the Quidditch World Cup(Ireland vs. Bolgaria), he had not exactly used a good kind of transportation. Lets just say that he blew up The Dursleys chiminey, and then when they where leaving, George and Fred had left ton-tongue twisters on the floor, and dudley, who was on a diet ate them. The Result was a four feet long tongue that was dudley's(although when it got swollen it was hard to tell the diffrence between them), and Uncle Vernon was so mad he was throwing antiques at Mr. Weasley. Ding, Dong! Harry heard the door ring, and rushed his way trough Uncle Vernon, Dudley(who was still hitting his mom)and Aunt Petunia. He went into the living room and turned the handle.  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Key of Time  
Chapter 2, "All a dream?"  
  
  
Harry turned the nob to the door, and standing in front of the door was......"Harry, wake up, wake up harry. "   
"S' matter" mumbled harry. When he opened his eyes he could see a weary Ron standing in front of him.  
"Why aren't you dressed yet?" said Ron.  
Harry was sopposed to go to Ron's house for the last two weeks of Summer, and then harry and ron would start there 5th year in hogwarts.  
"I overslept! yelled harry to ron as he went into the bathroom, and changed. "Well hurry up,dad's got to hurry, theres just been a call of a muggle who found a firebolt, and she's still in the air!" Shouted Ron  
Harry ran out of the bathroom and grabbed his trunk full of wizarding items."I knew i should have used dudleys clock! said harry. "Well just forget it, and lets hurry, we dont want my dad getting fired. said ron. They hurried down the rest of the stairs. Harry reached the front door, but the trunk wouldnt fit trough the door.  
"Wait i have a idea" ron said. Suddenly ron ran out of the house and came back in a few seconds with his father. "Now whats the problem? yelled Mr.Weasley. "Well we cant fit this trunk trough the door".  
"No problem" yelled rons dad. "Lubriouse encantho". Suddenly the door grew five times wider, and all of the racket the door made when it grew woke up the dursleys.  
Harry could hear creiking stairs, and after that harry could see a sleepy, but angry uncle Vernon. "What are you doing to my house, get out, out! Screamed uncle vernon.  
"No, i can fix this i just made your door bigger so that harry's trun......" Said Mr. Weasley.  
"Leave, out, i dont care what your story is, just get your dirty body out of my house!" Yelled uncle vernon.  
At that moment harry and ron took the trunk and threw it trough the door.( wich was now 5 times wider.) Harry went back inside to get Mr. Weasley before Uncle Vernon does something he might regreat, and takes him outside.  
"Lubriouse Dechanto" yelled uncle vernon. Suddenly the dursleys front door grew smaller and smaller, until it came to its original size  
  
Soon to come:  
  
.Harry Potter and the Key of Time  
Chapter 3 "The Magical Mouse" 


End file.
